Emergencias medicas
by Body Toxic
Summary: La sala de emergencias es un caos las 24 horas del días. Solo aquellas personas que logran soportar el estrés o su capacidad de reacción es más rápida de la común son perfectos para el área. Nishikino detesta pasar los días ahí, y hoy exactamente sera una jornada demasiado demandante.


**_Hace unos días estaba viendo televisión y me tope con un comercial que anunciaba una nueva serie. De inmediato vino esta idea a mi mente y hoy por fin me tome unas horas para escribirlo. Debo decir que por primera vez estoy muy conforme jajaja, y espero que sea de su agrado. Aclaro que yo no sé absolutamente nada de medicina ni de como se manejen los hospitales, toda mi experiencia se basa en ver house y grey's anatomy (?) así que espero no haber cometido demasiados errores._**  
 ** _Sin más, disfruten de la lectura ~ c:_**

* * *

Maki puede detestar muchas cosas y personas por igual, pero tener que pasar su jornada en la sala de urgencias sin duda era la número uno en su lista. Sí estuviera en el hospital de sus padres jamás hubiera pisado esa parte tan estresante, pero ya no podía retractarse. Al menos su residencia estaría muy lejos de la que sería su cárcel de por vida.

— Nishikino, paciente en la camilla del fondo.  
—Entendido. — Dejo que su molestia se posara en segundo término y acudió pronto a su llamado. Una enferma la acompaño sigilosa. — Bien, ¿Qué sucedió? — Maki tomo el formulario que su acompañante le ofreció y por fin dio una mirada hacia quien sería su paciente número cinco de la noche.  
—¡¿Ma-maki?! — Umi ahogo un grito quedando solo en un extraño sonido atrapado en su garganta.  
—Explícame que paso. — La pelirroja ignoro por un momento la impresión de ver nuevamente a su amiga, y termino dejando el formulario en las manos de Umi para comenzar a examinar a la rubia sobre la camilla. Eli la miraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, sin embargo no dijo palabra alguna; posiblemente el dolor era demasiado. Por su parte Umi relleno lo más rápido posible la hoja con requerimientos básicos y la paso hacia la enfermera.  
— ¿Y bien? — Volvió a preguntar Maki, esperando que cualquiera de las dos respondiera mientras apartaba el trapo empapado de sangre que Eli resguardaba sobre su rostro.  
— Nosotras… estábamos.  
—Umi me golpeo sin querer con la puerta de la cocina es todo lo que sucedió. — Eli hablo con rapidez sin dar espacio a más explicaciones.  
— Pero Eli. — La peliazul observo a su novia por breves segundos, acordando después que efectivamente de esa forma había sucedido.  
— Afortunamente no es algo tan grave. — Anuncio después de revisar con sumo cuidado la herida. Ningún hueso estaba expuesto, simplemente era una fractura común de nariz. Dolería el acomodarla, pero no más. — Tomaremos una radiografía para ver más a fondo el daño causado. — volteo hacia la enferma quien extrañamente aún permanecía ahí. Era normal que después de anunciar algún estudio ella se encargara de acudir de inmediato al departamento especializado para informar. Todos sabían que Maki detestaba esperar.  
— Denme un momento, por favor. — Tomo el formulario que Umi relleno y salió del pequeño compartimiento con la joven enfermera detrás de ella. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Cuestiono de inmediato.  
— La paciente tiene marcas en las muñecas, marcas de maltrato por supuesto. Cuando usted revisaba su rostro alcance a notar un par de moretones cerca del área lumbar, no sé si se extienden más allá ya que su ropa me impidió observar.  
— Estas intentando insinuar que… — Maki hizo todo lo posible para mantener un rostro estático.  
—Una víctima de maltrato, ya sea por parte de su pareja o alguien más.  
—Entiendo. Por favor ve a pedir el estudio que indique.

Con una breve inclinación la enferma desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Maki hundirse en sus pensamientos. El maltrato era algo ligeramente común en el área de urgencias. Mujeres, niños y hombres de todas las edades acudían de vez en cuando mostrando signos de violencia, siempre se realizaban preguntas de rutina para saber el porqué de sus lesiones, y si era necesario se llamaba de inmediato a la policía para analizar si era o no fiable levantar una orden judicial. Pensar que Umi sería prácticamente la única sospechosa la hacía entrar en conflicto consigo misma. Dando un suspiro decidió que era necesario realizar más preguntas antes de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas. Hizo a un lado la cortina para entrar y termino topándose con una escena demasiado cursi para ella. ¿En verdad llego a pensar que Umi podía haber lastimado a Eli de alguna manera? Imposible, aquella chica que miraba con tanto amor a la rubia recostada y limpiaba con suavidad cada gota de sudor del rostro manchado, jamás haría eso. Con una tos fingida hizo que ambas notaran su presencia, pero no por eso la arquera dejo de sostener la mano de su adolorida novia, tan solo guardo el pañuelo con el que segundos antes limpiaba a Eli.

— En un momento llevaremos a Eli a radiología, no tienen porque preocuparse más. — Sonrió hacia las dos y tomo un par de guantas colocándoselos. Limpiaría un poco la herida antes de llevarla.  
—No pensé que estarías trabajando aquí. ¿Sucedió algo con tus padres? — Umi pregunto. Era prácticamente de domino publico el hecho de que ella estudio medicina para encargarse del negocio familiar.  
—Simplemente quería adaptarme a un ambiente diferente. — Remojo un par de gases en agua oxigenada y comenzó a pasarlas por las manchas de sangre visibles.  
—¿Te duele?  
—No, no te preocupes Umi. — Eli sonrió ligeramente.  
—Repítanme como ocurrió el accidente. — Antes de que Eli comenzara a hablar Maki presiono intencionalmente su nariz causándole dolor. Se sintió mal de hacerlo, pero era necesario.  
—Bu-bueno… nosotras estábamos. — Umi guardo silencio por largos segundos, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Maki. — Estábamos cenando, y yo me levante por algo de tomar… Eli fue tras de mí, pe-pero yo iba saliendo de la cocina y la golpee con la puerta. Después salimos directamente al hospital.  
—Entiendo. — Murmuro la pelirroja, era obvio que Umi estaba mintiendo. Ella jamás había sido buena para eso, sumándole que Eli desviaba la mirada y sudaba demasiado, era todavía más claro. Al terminar de limpiar la herida se saco los guantes tirándolos en el bote más cercano. Se acerco a la rusa nuevamente y sin permiso alguno subió su blusa hasta el inicio de sus pechos, ejerció un poco de fuerza obligándola a acomodarse de lado. Eli jadeo, y Umi permaneció quieta. — ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?  
La rubia dejo que su mirada bailara de Umi a Maki, sin duda no esperaba aquello.  
—La semana pasada me caí por las escaleras. — La mentira había salido tan fácil por sus labios.  
— No acudimos al hospital al creer que no era necesario — Interrumpió Umi antes de recibir algún regaño de su amiga.  
Antes de que Maki pudiera mencionar algo la enfermera estaba de vuelta con la orden lista y una silla de ruedas para Eli.  
— Llévala por favor, yo me quedaría aquí.  
—Sí doctora.  
Con ayuda de Umi ambas mujeres bajaron a Eli de la camilla sentándola lentamente sobre la silla de ruedas. Ahí Maki se tomo el tiempo necesario para notar las heridas alrededor de sus muñecas. Espero a que la joven se retirara para hablar con Umi.  
—Sera mejor que me digas la verdad.  
—No entiendo a que te re-refieres. — Aparto la mirada caminando hacia un rincón, tomándole demasiada importancia a las arrugas de la cortina.  
—Se cuando estas mintiendo, y no has dejado de hacerlo en toda la noche.  
—¡Yo no estoy m-mintiendo!  
—Umi… por favor. — Utilizo la voz más calmada, tampoco deseaba asustar a la mayor. Pero su poca o mucha experiencia clínica apuntaba a lo que ella más temía.  
— No estoy mintiendo. — Susurro.  
Maki no dijo más. Ella era capaz de poner las manos al fuego por Umi, la persona más respetable que conocía. Pero no podía dejar que su opinión personal interfiriera en un asunto tan delicado.

Varios minutos después la enfermera regreso con los resultados y Eli. Efectivamente se trataba de una fractura sencilla. Pero antes de curarla se excuso unos momentos para realizar una llamada, ahora solo quedaba esperar.  
—Esto dolerá Eli.  
—Puedes hacerlo Maki. — Eli dio una sonrisa más a Umi quien ya se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, dispuesta a soportar el dolor que su novia le causara.  
La pelirroja mordió su labio, ya no podía arrepentirse. Con un solo y perfecto movimiento enderezo la nariz afectada, dándole la bienvenida a un par de maldiciones y otras palabras en ruso que no logro identificar. Umi también había recibido su propia tanda de dolor.  
Después de colocar la férula y curar las heridas visibles en completo silencio, la enfermera llamo a Maki nuevamente. El agente de la policía por fin había llegado.  
—Me avisaron de un posible caso de violencia domestica, ¿Usted fue quien llamo? – Pregunto el oficial.  
—Sí, fui yo.  
—Deme los detalles.  
Maki fue concisa en su información, sentía una terrible sensación al estar hablando, pero no se comparo a lo que sintió en cuanto el oficial entro para realizar las preguntas. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver a sus amigas a la cara? Tal vez debió consultar con ellas antes de marcarle al agente, después de todo las conocía desde hace años, no debió tratarlas como si fueran desconocidos.

Posteriormente el oficial salió tras varios minutos que habían parecido más bien siglos.  
—Lo dejare pasar por ser la primera vez, pero tenga más cuidado. — El hombre sofoco una risita tras "reprender a Maki". La confusión nuevamente se cernía en ella.  
—¡Maki! — Umi salió inmediatamente después con un rostro que no expresaba exactamente felicidad.  
—¿Sí? — Respondió sin una pizca de seguridad en su voz.  
—Entra. — Ni un "por favor" fue dicho, la peliazul solamente regreso detrás de la cortina, y Maki no tuvo opción más que hacer lo mismo.  
— Maki. — Una voz mucho más calmada que pertenecía a Eli le hablo.  
—Ambas acordamos que... — Umi murmuro alzando la voz después. — Debemos pedirte una disculpa. Nuestra manera de actuar no fue para nada respetable, te orillamos a hablarle a la policía y estamos muy avergonzadas por eso. Por favor, discúlpanos.  
—¿Eh? — La pelirroja no pudo decir más… la confusión que había pasado antes no se comparaba con la que vivía ahora. — Explíquense, no entiendo nada.  
—No-nosotras.  
—Yo le diré Umi, no te preocupes. — La peliazul asintió en silencio mientras Eli parecía buscar las mejores palabras para explicarse. — Umi y yo hemos estado experimentando nuevas cosas… y bueno, al final cada una de ellas causaron mis heridas. — Eli dio una risita nerviosa y se removió sobre la camilla.  
—¿Qué clase de nuevas cosas puede causarte fracturas? — Maki no tenía ni una sola duda aclarada con eso.  
—Eli comenzó a tomar clases de bailes americanos… baile en tu-tubo vertical. — Umi dijo sin más y antes de que alguien comenzara a hablar prosiguió. — Se ha caído en varias ocasiones y por ello los moretones en su cuerpo. Hoy la convencí para optar por algo diferente, no me gustaba tener que verla tan adolorida solo por darme un gusto. Así que entre a internet y bueno… encontré algunas prácticas se-sexuales con esposas y ese tipo de artefactos, creí que posiblemente a ella le atrajera la idea. Lo intentamos y parecía ir todo bien, sin embargo termine golpeándola con mi cabeza en la nariz y al oír sus gritos y ver la sangre solo atine a intentar levantarla. Olvide por completo el hecho de que aún tenía las esposas y le cause esas heridas. Si no dije nada de esto fue porque era notoria la vergüenza que el causaría a ella, no quise hacer su noche aún peor.

El silencio reino por completo en aquellos escasos cinco metros cuadrados, las tres chicas se hallaban en sus límites de vergüenza y era perfectamente visible al ver sus rostros por demás sonrojados; hasta sus orejas se veían afectadas.  
—Yo de-debo irme, seguro más pacientes llegaran y tengo que es-estar ahí. — Maki se excuso después de no soportar más la incomodidad del ambiente. Entrego la receta de medicamentos a Umi y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo mirándolas aún con las mejillas rojas. — Yo realmente lo siento… no quise pensar mal de ti Umi, ni de Eli. Pero he tenido casos y… ustedes saben, debo hacer mi trabajo.  
—No te preocupes Maki, nosotras entendemos y gracias por tu ayuda. — La peliazul le sonrió antes de salir.

La doctora Nishikino no se atrevió a mirar hacia la puerta donde ambas chicas acababan de abandonar el hospital. Por más de una razón le sería difícil volver a mirarlas al rostro, al menos por un tiempo hasta que todo fuera olvidado.

* * *

 ** _¿Y bien, que opinan? Me divertí mucho imaginando mientras escribía jaja.  
Lo que siempre digo, ¿Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, criticas? Todo es bien recibido._**  
 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
